Waking up to Darkness
by EmbryStarr
Summary: . Elena wakes up in the Dark Dimension, joined by Damon who seems to be very secretive of how she got there once again. With a slowly returning memory, and a new and improved dark side of Damon beginning to unravel, Elena will do anything to get home... or so she thought.


Vampire Diaries

Damon and Elena

Setting: Dark Dimension

(Just to say, it will not always be just Damon and Elena, I will pull in other characters from all of L.J's Vampire diaries books, but I am going to start out with just these two. I chose the dark dimension because it was one of my favorite settings that L.J Smith created for her characters, and it was where the most crazy yet fun to read drama happened)

Elena's POV

The first thing that I noticed as I came to, was the cool, damp earth that shifted with a small sifting sound as my body awoke. The strong scent of dirt hit my senses in a way that made my nose automatically wrinkle. The smell of soil usually didn't bother me, but it wasn't the "gardening" kind of whiff you get from normal dirt. No, this had a dank, centuries old smell to it.

A small noise escaped my lips as my hands shakingly found their way beneath me as I began to push up. I opened my eyes as my head lifted, but there seemed to be no difference in scenery whether my eyes were opened or closed. That was when my heart began to pound. Instant claustrophobia began to take over my mind, sending my head reeling. As I was finally able to get on my hands and knees, I began to reach out blindly around me, searching for anything but the cold, dry dirt. A small gasp let out as my fingertips brushed over something hard that made my mind automatically think it was a rock of some sort. As I felt it over more, and picked it up it's shape was too strange to be a rock. It was long and had the width of a normal tree branch, but it wasn't wood. It was too smooth. As I grasped it with my other hand my eyes widened in the smothering darkness, the ends of the object had grooves similar to something that made my stomach churn. I flung it as far away from me immediately as the thought entered my mind.

A few chills ran down my spine as I wiped my hands on my tattered dress. Wait… dress? Last time I checked, my outfit was a pair of jeans with a blouse. I began to touch my hair, my face, then my clothes to get some idea of what I looked like. Even checked for wounds. I had woken up in similar situations and was beginning to get the procedure down.

From what my hands could see, my hair was a little ratted and crazy, but that was nothing new as of late. I had on a strapless dress that fell down just above my knees. I found a few holes here and there at the bottom, but nothing I hoped that would show anything indecent. My legs had a few cuts and bruises as if I had been running through some sort of terrible obstacle course, same with my arms. There was one cut on my face, just below my cheekbone but nothing too deep to worry about right away.

I sighed and sat back on my feet, searching blindly for any kind of light, listening for the faintest sound. Dead silence. Practically falling back down on my butt, I was able to stand up, my knees threatening to collapse beneath me. I tried to ignore that factor. Just as I straightened, my head hit the ceiling, making a muffled groan of annoyance, I shook the dirt from my hair and reached up to feel the rocky ceiling above me.

I had woken up in a cave. And I must be pretty far in or else there would be at least one small trace of light. I shivered suddenly; the dark and I had never gotten along so well. And I felt at a loss for where to go, I could be traveling deeper into the cave if I chose the wrong direction to walk. Not to mention there is a reason why people who have a hobby of going into these things for fun wear all that gear. Falling to my death, being eaten by some wild animal, or just dying of thirst were all major possibilities right now. Sinking back down to the ground, I sat with my head in my hands, closing my eyes and trying to take deep breaths. I began to talk to myself, knowing that it was rather crazy, but it helped me focus on the situation at hand.

"Alright, I am trapped in a hole in the earth. There is no light source. I have nothing on me other than clothing. I can't hear a freaking thing. And…I can't remember how I got here. Hell…I can't even remember how I blacked out." Tugging at my hair with frustration panic began to set in, that terrible feeling of desperation that hits you and your willing to do anything to get rid of it slammed into me with a sickening blow.

"Ok, is there any other way I can see where I am? Think, Elena!..." And then it struck me. "Auras…Damon taught me to sense for auras!" As hope flooded through me, I tried to get comfortable, wanting to be able to reach out as far as possible for any sign of life. After taking more than a few deep breaths to calm myself down, my body relaxed as I began to reach out around me. After having reached as far as my spirit would allow, I caught the faintest glimmer of something before my concentration and strength collapsed entirely. Dizziness had me in its grip as I fell back onto the earth, back into the same position I was just a few minutes earlier. I wanted to cry, but honestly did not have the strength for it. I was drained entirely. I needed to sleep. And just as the darkness overtook me once again, I swore I could hear the sound of footsteps off in the distance. Someone calling my name…. "Elena?!"

(I know it's not much! But this is my first chapter. The other ones will be longer, but this one was short and sweet and intended for suspense. I don't expect to receive any comments on this first one most likely, but if you have read it, thank you for your time! My next one should be out in an hour or two, or at the latest, tomorrow! Happy reading )


End file.
